


Counterpoise

by K_Hanna_Korossy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hanna_Korossy/pseuds/K_Hanna_Korossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c must take the role of mediator when there is tension in the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterpoise

First published in  _Seventh Chevron 1_ (2000)

 

The Stargate disengaged with a whoosh, leaving the four arriving members of SG-1 it had just disgorged standing on the ramp before it. Only for a moment, and then the spell broke.            

“Tell the General I’m getting cleaned up,” O’Neill said darkly to the gate room at large before stomping out, still muttering darkly under his breath. A pause, and then Daniel Jackson silently followed him from the gateroom, the set of his shoulders betraying the angry tension in him. Captain Carter gave Teal’c a grimace and hurried after. That only left the Jaffa in the room to stare after his teammates and wonder.

 

The debriefing, as the humans called it, the time to report on the results of the mission, was a half-hour later, and Teal’c was the first to arrive, seating himself at his usual place at the long wooden table. Captain Carter arrived a minute later, sitting next to him with some sign of discomfort. Troubled thoughts filled her face, and she finally turned to Teal’c to say something, when the door opened again, admitting O’Neill and, a few aloof steps behind, Daniel Jackson. The two men conspicuously avoided looking at each other, choosing seats far apart at the table. Captain Carter glanced knowingly at Teal’c again but no one spoke, instead sitting and waiting in tense silence.

The door finally opened once more and General Hammond walked in, a small smile on his face. “SG-1, welcome back,” he started before he even reached the table. “I hear the mission was a success.”

“Yes, sir,” O’Neill said distantly.

“Report, if you please, Colonel.”

O’Neill took a deep breath. “P3R--” he took a surreptitious glance at his notes, “299 is just like the probe showed, sir. Rainforest-like conditions, moderate-to-warm temperatures. The people are somewhat primitive, though they seem to have some mix of technology and ancient weaponry, sir--quite effective.”

Hammond’s attention shifted. “Captain Carter, how would you characterize their weapons technology?”

She leaned forward, lacing her hands. “Somewhat primitive, as the Colonel says, sir.” Her glance at O’Neill unreturned, she went on with an almost invisible wince. “But several of their devices do contain a power system that’s unlike anything we have at our disposal. I’d like to study it further before we go on, General.”

Hammond nodded. “Noted. Doctor Jackson, what about the people?”

The archaelogist seemed startled out of his thoughts. “Oh, uh...the people, right. Well, they seem to be of a mostly Incan ancestry, though I’d say almost a subset of that culture. The ancient Incans had no written language, but the spoken language the inhabitants on P3R-299 speak seems to have a lot of roots in Quechua. We also saw what looked like several figures of the Incan god, _Viracocha_. But certain central tenets of Incan culture seem to be absent in these people, including their warlike nature and their structure of government, which appears to be a lot more central than the ancient Incans’.”

The general raised an eyebrow at the flow of information. Daniel Jackson was learning, but he was not yet fully adept at sharing only what was relevant. “So you’re saying these people are peaceful?” Hammond asked.

Teal’c turned toward Daniel Jackson, also curious to hear his response.

“Uh...well, with the right overtures, yes, they could become useful allies.”

Hammond frowned at the not-quite answer, perhaps beginning to notice the silent unease at the table. Teal’c glanced over his teammates, unsurprised to see them all studying the table with far more intensity than the piece of furniture merited.

“Proceed with the report, Colonel,” Hammond said after a moment, his voice wary now. Teal’c approved. A good leader knew when things were amiss, but also knew when to pursue them and when to wait.

O’Neill glanced up at the general. “We met these people not long after we got there--it seems the gate is just outside their main city. They greeted us with weapons, but Daniel figured out that if we were willing to give up our guns,” a very pointed look at the archaelogist, “they’d be willing to put away theirs and talk.”

Teal’c stared at his leader and friend with covert surprise. He had not known for sure what O’Neill would say, but he hadn’t expected such a highly selective version of what had happened. A glance at Daniel Jackson showed the younger man’s face an unusual shade of red, but he did not look up.

“I see,” Hammond said slowly. “And then?”

“We went back to their town, had a little chat, promised we’d be back, and left,” O’Neill finished.

“Dr. Jackson, how well can you communicate with these people?” The general turned back to the civilian.

Daniel Jackson fidgeted. “Basic information, General, enough to get the point across. But I’m really not an expert in South American cultures--Doctor Barthollo would be a lot better at this.”

General Hammond nodded. “All right. Teal’c, Captain Carter, do you have anything to add to this?”

Teal’c gravely shook his head. Captain Carter spoke up. “I could use a little help with weapons diagnostics, too, maybe Sargeant Mulholland if SG-3 could spare him, sir.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Hammond said. “You have the rest of the day to prepare what you need, then at 0800 tomorrow you will return to P3R-299 for further exchange with the natives of that planet. Anything else?” Silence. Hammond gave them all a long look, and Teal’c wondered if the man hoped one of them would reveal what was really going on. But it was not his story to tell and no one else spoke, and Hammond finally gave a slight sigh. “Dismissed.”

Daniel Jackson hurried out immediately, Captain Carter following a little more slowly, glancing at O’Neill as she went. O’Neill did not meet her gaze, occupying himself with unusual studiousness with gathering his papers together. Teal’c stood and also walked toward the door, the general quietly addressing O’Neill behind him, “Colonel, could I see you for a minute in my office?” Without turning, Teal’c left and returned to his room.

 

The time between missions, what Captain Carter had once called “free time” with some appearance of pleasure, was a concept Teal’c had not known how to embrace. Observation of the base personnel had revealed that many spent their “free time” in pursuits of various pleasures: relaxation, physical exercise, socialization. O’Neill had already introduced him to television and had procured a machine for Teal’c’s room, which the Jaffa often watched with curiosity and some confusion, and other times he meditated or sparred with invisible enemies in the exercise facilities. But still, the idea of unstructured time still made Teal’c uncomfortable after a lifetime of having every minute accounted for.

He had the television on now, some program by the name of “Dating Game” playing loudly on it. Teal’c understood neither the concept, nor the content, yet he continued to watch in hope of gaining new understanding of these people he now lived among.

The knock at the door distracted him, and Teal’c looked up in impassive surprise. “Come.”

Captain Carter entered, smiling. “Hi...am I disturbing you?”

Teal’c shook his head once. “I am watching the ‘Dating Game’.”

His teammate’s smile widened. “The Dating Game, really? Does it make any sense?”

“No.” He reached out and turned the television decisively off. “I do not understand the word, ‘dating,’ nor many of the terms they use. The participants appear to be choosing mates, but that is not something I would consider a ‘game’.”

“It’s not, Teal’c, but dating isn’t exactly choosing a mate, either. It’s just...spending time with someone who maybe could become your mate.” She shook her head. “But it’s a stupid show. Why don’t you watch something else next time? The terms they use aren’t ones you really want to know anyway.”

Ah, he was beginning to understand. Teal’c nodded his thanks. “To what do I owe this visit, Captain Carter?”

She stepped forward, sitting on the lone chair in the room. “Teal’c...I wanted to talk to you about what happened today with Daniel and the Colonel.”

Teal’c’s eyebrow went up. He knew exactly what she was referring to, of course, but what was there to talk about? “I do not understand.”

She shifted in her chair, looking at him intently. “What Daniel did today was wrong--we both know that. But it probably ended up saving the mission, maybe even our lives. I’m just not sure Colonel O’Neill’s going to see it that way.”

Teal’c considered that, still wondering what she wanted him to say. He had silently agreed at the time with O’Neill, having had no intention of lowering his weapon when surrounded by a crowd of armed natives, despite Daniel Jackson’s assurances. And no matter what he believed, the archaelogist had had no right to hand over his weapon as he had, especially with O’Neill ordering him at the same time not to do so. It was true that Daniel Jackson’s actions had ended up being the right thing to do, as their enemies had immediately lowered their weapons and returned the archaelogist’s gun, losing their suspicion and extending a welcome. But he had still disobeyed an order and potentially endangered the team, and that was not a mistake O’Neill easily forgave.

“I mean, Daniel’s role on the team is to be the liasion, to figure out the culture and the best way to interact with them,” Captain Carter continued. “Jack should have listened to what he was saying. But Daniel going ahead and doing what he thought was right was still dangerous.”

“I agree,” Teal’c said solemnly. “Yet is it not the duty of a member of the team to seize an opportunity that only he can see if it has the potential to save his teammates?”

Captain Carter looked at him carefully. “So you’re saying you agree with Daniel?”

“I do not. I believe both Daniel Jackson and O’Neill acted as they believed they should. Neither is willing to carry the other’s symbiote and understand his vision.”

His friend looked at him oddly. “You mean...walk in the other’s shoes and see how he sees it?”

Teal’c cocked his head. “I do not understand why exchanging footwear would enable one to understand another’s vision.”

Captain Carter almost smiled again. “It’s just an earth saying. But I know what you mean. I’m a little worried about both of them--their pretty upset with each other. I think the colonel might even be thinking of requesting reassignment for Daniel. And Daniel...” She tapered off, looking sad. “I think Daniel just thinks the colonel doesn’t listen to him. He’s used to that from other people, but with Jack...”

“It is difficult to be a leader,” Teal’c said. “One must trust those with skills he himself does not possess to give advice, and yet he must make the final decision and be held responsible.”

Captain Carter sighed, standing up to pace the length of the small room. “I know, and the colonel’s usually pretty good about admitting that. It must be hard for him, having a team as...varied as ours.” She was almost smiling again.

It was not a new thought to Teal’c. He inclined his head a fraction. “Indeed.”

“I mean, for me, half the time I’m a captain in the Army and he’s my superior officer, and half the time I’m Doctor Carter, trying to explain scientific concepts to him that I can see he’s not really interested or trained in.”

“It must be difficult,” Teal’c said politely. The need for reassurance that humans seemed to have, the “touchy-feely stuff,” O’Neill had once called it, was also new to him, but he could at least listen attentively.

Captain Carter must have realized somehow, for her cheeks colored a little. “I’m sorry, I’m running on. I just was wondering what you thought. I mean, if the colonel gets rid of Daniel--”

“He will not,” Teal’c said without hesitation. “That is not O’Neill’s way.”

She stared at him a moment. “You’re that sure?”

“I am.”

Captain Carter nodded. “I think you’re right. I guess I just needed to hear it. SG-1’s a good team--I’d hate to lose somebody or have something break it up.”

It was not a fear Teal’c shared, but he could understand its importance to her. He nodded once at his teammate.

Captain Carter offered him a small, genuine smile. “Thanks, Teal’c. I better go and start getting together the stuff I need for tomorrow. I’ll see you at 0800.”

Teal’c bowed his head again. “I shall be there.”

Captain Carter slipped out the door, quietly shutting it behind her.

After a moment, Teal’c reached out and turned the television back on, twisting the channel knob until he came across a man explaining to his audience something in earnest about the machine before him, while a small number at the left of the screen slowly counted down. Intrigued, Teal’c sat up straight on the bed to watch.

 

It was a human trait not to eat--or to eat too much--when worried. As much for his symbiote’s needs as for his own, Teal’c didn’t see a reason to change his diet or eating patterns simply because something concerned him. And even now, while the discord in his team was an awareness at the back of his mind, he still did not feel a need to sit and brood.

And so it was that at his accustomed hour, 2100, he arose from his seat on the bed and turned off the television to go eat. Humans usually found his mealtime a little late, but that was of no matter. As often as teams went offworld, there was usually somebody eating some meal at the commissary at all hours. And Teal’c needed no company, anyway.

But it was a surprise to find Daniel Jackson sitting in one corner of the room, and even more so to see what he was doing. While a drink was clasped in both his hands on the table, the archaeologist seemed unaware of it, staring instead at the wall in front of him. A million miles away, as the human expression went, a phrase Teal’c could understand the concept of. But in this case it seemed literally true.

Teal’c went through the row of foodstuffs, choosing the simple foods he’d learned to recognize and enjoy on this planet--a banana, a chicken sandwich, a salad. Filling his tray, he looked around the room. There were few others there, only a handful of technicians who seemed to be enjoying their own free time. There was ample room for him to sit by himself and disturb no one, and yet Teal’c found himself walking to the table in the far corner. He slid his tray in front of Daniel Jackson and sat down facing him.

The younger man suddenly started, broken out of his thoughts by Teal’c’s arrival, but he gave the Jaffa a weak grin.

“Hi. Sorry, you startled me. I was just, uh....” He fell silent again. It was another human trait, this starting a sentence and not finishing it, leaving the listener to try to determine the ending.

Teal’c had learned a lot about silent communication in his time with SG-1, though. “Thinking,” he provided helpfully.

“Yeahhh.” Daniel Jackson seemed to realize then that he had a drink in his hand and he raised it to his lips, grimacing at the taste of its contents. “Yuck, cold coffee.” His face softened into a half-smile. “On Abydos, I missed coffee so badly, I swore I wouldn’t ever complain about it if I ever had it again, and here I am....” The smile faded.

Teal’c picked up the banana and carefully began to peel it. Daniel Jackson just sat and watched him, and the Jaffa began to wonder if he was perhaps intruding on the man’s quiet.

“Who taught you to peel that?” his teammate suddenly asked.

Teal’c blinked at the change of subject but answered without hesitation. “Lieutenant Stefan.”

“Ah,” Daniel Jackson nodded, “figures. He’s Hungarian. You’re peeling it like a European, upside-down.”           

Teal’c studied the fruit, wondering how a crescent-shaped food could be upside-down, though it certainly made sense to hold the banana by what seemed to be its handle. But to turn it over now would only mean unpeeling the whole thing. “I was not aware of being upside-down,” he said instead.

But the archaeologist was already shaking his head. “Never mind, it’s not important. There’s no right or wrong way, just....” He gazed thoughtfully into his cold coffee.

Daniel Jackson seemed destined to leave every sentence hanging. Teal’c took that to mean his friend was preoccupied and he silently continued to eat and wait for him to continue.

And he did. “Teal’c...have you ever heard of the term ‘might makes right’?”

Teal’c swallowed the bite of sandwich before replying. “I have not.”

“But you understand what it means?”

He put the sandwich down. “That he who has power decides what is right.”

“Right. That’s right. That’s what the Goa’uld do, but the SGC was never supposed to be about that. We’re supposed to be mostly about research and exploration.”

“That is not entirely true, Daniel Jackson. While our efforts are to be peaceful, we must be prepared to use military force in order to defend ourselves. And we also seek allies and weapons against the Goa’uld.”

“I know that,” Daniel Jackson ran a hand through his hair, “it’s just that...sometimes I think we lean too strong on the military side. We use force when diplomacy would do. We meet everyone with a gun in our hand.”

“As do many of those who meet us. Until we are certain of whom we are meeting, it is wise to be cautious.”

“Does it ever occur to anybody that maybe we’re too cautious?! That being that suspicious stops some friendships and alliances before they even start?”          

Teal’c tilted his head, studying his friend. “You would have us go to unfamiliar places unarmed?”

“Yes...well, no. I don’t know.” Daniel Jackson was clearly getting frustrated, his motions becoming more animated. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. But...do you think what I did back on P3R-299 was wrong?”

“You did not obey O’Neill’s order,” Teal’c said seriously.

“But I saved the mission.”

Teal’c regarded him steadily. “Were you certain when you surrendered your weapon that they would not use it against you?”

Daniel Jackson’s gaze slipped away from him. “Uh, well, no, not one hundred percent, but I was pretty sure. Everything I understood them as saying seemed to indicate that they were waiting for us to to surrender our weapons before they trusted us.”            

“But you were not certain.”

“No. But--”

“Consider...O’Neill’s boots,” Teal’c said. “He is responsible not only for himself and the mission, but also for those under his command. He must consider all options and have the obedience of those under him in order to fulfill his responsibility and assure the success of his choice. You were not certain of the success of your choice--O’Neill cannot afford such uncertainty. Perhaps his choice endangered this mission, but his primary object must be the safety of his team.”

Daniel Jackson was looking at him with a frown. “What about my object, Teal’c? I know it’s important to listen to Jack, but it’s also important for him to listen to me and for me to do **_my_** job. Why even take an archaeologist along if you don’t listen to what he’s got to say?” he said quietly, painfully. “After what happened today, I’m not even sure if I’ll _get_ to stay on the team.”

Teal’c looked at him curiously. “I have seen O’Neill listen to you many times, trusting the life of his team to the truth of your words when he has made a decision. I have seen him ask you to teach him what he does not know. I have seen him look upon you with the respect and honor your knowledge deserves. And I know O’Neill considers you a friend and brother. I do not understand why you do not believe he values your contribution to SG-1.”

The archaeologist was staring at him with some look akin to disbelief, his face reddened with emotion. “I...don’t know what to say.”

That, Teal’c considered, had never happened before that he knew of. He raised an eyebrow. “You did not know this?”

“No, I...did, I just....” Daniel Jackson had been aimlessly rotating his cup, but now looked up at Teal’c with a serious smile. “Nobody’s really had much faith in my work before, Teal’c. I kinda got used to defending myself, pushing when nobody wanted to listen. It’s...hard for me sometimes to say something and then trust that somebody’s listening and taking what I said into account, especially when they go ahead and do something contrary, anyway.”

“As did O’Neill,” Teal’c offered.

“Yeah.” A small laugh. “Old habits die hard, I guess. I do trust Jack, it’s just....” Another laugh, again without humor. “‘Course, it might not even matter--I could be off the team after tomorrow.”

Perhaps the archaeologist had learned to defend himself in his past, but it did not always ease his doubts. Teal’c picked up his sandwich again. “I do not believe so.”

Daniel Jackson peered up at him with surprising hopefulness. “You don’t?”

“I do not. You must trust O’Neill for this, also. He would not abandon his team...or his friends.”

The younger man’s mouth quirked. “No...no, he wouldn’t.”

The sandwich had warmed and grown a little hard while they talked, but Teal’c didn’t care. He took a bite, chewing and swallowing before he spoke again. “I do not believe O’Neill would agree with this saying, ‘might makes right’. He does not choose to use force unless he sees no other way.”

Daniel Jackson smiled with more humor now. “No, for military, he’s pretty laid back.”            

Teal’c studied him through narrowed eyes. “Reclining?”

“Re--oh, no, I mean not really strict. A lot of military types seem to be like Maybourne, ready to bomb whatever they don’t understand. Jack’s different--he cares.”

“Indeed.” Care--that was a word he’d learned a whole new definition for since having joined the SGC. Thoughtfully, Teal’c finished off the sandwich and started in on the small salad.

Daniel Jackson stood, stretching. “I think I’m gonna take a walk outside before I turn in. I might even get some sleep.” He grinned slightly. “You’re a pretty good sounding board, Teal’c, you know that?” At the look the Jaffa gave him, he quickly rephrased, “You’re good at listening and giving advice. Not a lot of, uh, people are very good at that.”

When had he given advice, Teal’c wondered. And what was there to listening when someone was talking to him? But he merely bowed his head in thanks and greeting. There was still much in human custom and behavior that he did not understand, but if he had helped, Teal’c was glad for it.

By the time he finished his salad and left the commissary, even the technicians had gone and the room lay empty behind him.

 

Instead of returning to his sleeping chamber, Teal’c turned toward the exercise facility on the lower level. There was yet one member of SG-1 with whom he had not talked since their return from P3R-299, the one he truly felt he should talk to. And he had an idea where he would find the fellow warrior, the place he himself would be in...O’Neill’s boots.

Indeed, the room was empty except for its single user who sparred with a large, hanging, stuffed bag along one wall. There was no comparable exercise on Chulak or in Teal’c’s service as First Prime, but easing the tension from one’s body through vigorous exercise was not an unfamiliar concept for him. Jaffa seemed to need it far less the humans did, but he could appreciate its worth nonetheless. Particularly after a day like that one.

He moved into the room silently, watching without disturbing O’Neill’s concentration as he struck the bag again and again.

But O’Neill had not been a soldier for so long for nothing. Without looking up or breaking his rhythm, he called over, “Hey, Teal’c. You come to watch me sweat or are you gonna do some of this too?”

Teal’c’s eyebrow rose. “I do not understand the purpose of striking this object. Is it not painful?”

“It can be.” There was a grin in O’Neill’s words. “That’s what the gloves are for, see?” He held up one of his hands even as he continued to pound with the other. “The bag gets hurt, not me.”

Teal’c said nothing, his other eyebrow rising to join the first. There were, he supposed, more useless forms of exercise.

O’Neill slowed, then stopped, only his feet still bouncing slightly as he finally turned to the Jaffa. “Were you looking for me?” he asked exaggeratedly.

“I was. I have come to talk to you about--”

“C’mere and hold the bag while you talk then, okay? Give me a hand.” And O’Neill went back to punching.

Teal’c walked across the mat-covered floor, stopping behind the bag and putting one hand out to stop its rocking.

“You’re gonna have to hold it with....” O’Neill’s admonishment faded when several other blows hardly budged the bag. “Never mind,” he said wrly. “So, tell me. What can I do for you?”

“I wish to talk to you about Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said calmly.

O’Neill squinted at him. “Daniel sent you?”

“He did not.” Teal’c readjusted his grip as the flurry of strikes grew faster and more furious, threatening to pull the bag out of his hand. “I came of my own will. But I have just shared a meal with Daniel Jackson. He is troubled by the events on P3R-299.”

“That makes two of us,” O’Neill growled, feinting to one side as he jabbed to another. Fighting dirty, he’d once explained it to Teal’c. “I should’ve reported him to Hammond for what he did.”

“But you did not.”

“Nah.” His movements slowed a little; O’Neill was in excellent condition but every man had his limits. “What good would that do? He’s my team, my responsibility. What does he think I’m gonna do, kick him off the team?”

“I believe he did.”

O’Neill suddenly stopped, his hands falling to his side. “Oh, for....” He planted his fists on his hips in exasperation. “I’m ready to kick his butt to the East Coast and back maybe, but does he really think I’d write him off for that? He’s done worse before.” Under his breath, he added, “Saved our bacon this time, too.”

Teal’c frowned slightly. He wasn’t sure what “bacon” was, but he got the idea. “I believe he feels that you do not think his contribution important,” he said slowly. “I do not think Daniel Jackson has found many in whom he could trust before. He is angry, but he is also...uncertain of his place.”

O’Neill squinted at him again, this time measuring Teal’c up. “He told you all that?” he finally asked, wary. This team appeared to be a new experience for all involved, Teal’c thought.

“In part. I have also had a visit from Captain Carter earlier today.”

A grin drew up the edge of O’Neill’s mouth. “So you’re playing Dear Abby, huh? I never woulda figured you for the type.” He threw another halfhearted jab at the bag. “Is being a Jaffa leader as hard as being an SG team leader?”

Teal’c considered the half-jest seriously. “I do not believe so. When a Jaffa did not obey my command or that of Apophis, punishment was swift and severe. There were few conflicts.”

“Swift and severe, huh? Sounds fun.” O’Neill had begun to unlace his gloves, a slow task with both hands still covered, but he added his teeth to the effort.

“Neither did we have such as Daniel Jackson in our midst, a thinker rather than a warrior whose advice was to be taken into account. There was no respect to consider or individual strengths and roles--each one simply did as he was told.”

“Nice ‘n simple,” O’Neill managed around a mouthful of string.

“Perhaps,” Teal’c nodded once, “yet I prefer this.”

O’Neill glanced up at him, then to one side before looking down again. “That’s good to hear,” he said evenly. “I’d hate to get a bad review compared to Apophis.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “I am bound to the Tau’ri only through my word. Daniel Jackson has not given even that. Yet we choose to stay.”

One glove finally undone, the other came quickly enough. “And I appreciate it, Teal’c, I really do. But is there a **_point_** to all this?”

Teal’c almost frowned--O’Neill was usually much more perceptive than this. It was one of the things he admired about this human who was, paradoxically, both his friend and his superior. “None other than I have already stated.”

“Good.” O’Neill shoved the gloves into the Jaffa’s hands. “‘Cause I’ve gotta go kick some sense into Daniel.” He smiled sweetly. “Good night, Teal’c.” And strode out of the exercise room without a backward glance.

Teal’c stared after him with confusion. He probably never would completely understand the Tau’ri, not even his new friends. But perhaps everything would work out all right.

Placing the gloves on a nearby chair, Teal’c left the exercise facility and headed for the computer lab. Before retiring, he wanted to find out what a “Dear Abby” was.

 

It was a few minutes before 0800 as Teal’c strode down the hall toward the gateroom, fully dressed and with his staff in his hand. He would have little role to play in the discussions or the further examinations of the weapons of the inhabitants of P3R-299, but he would go with his team.

The gateroom was already half full, both Doctor Barthollo and Sargeant Mulholland already there, the latter discussing something with Captain Carter. She looked up as Teal’c came in, giving him a quick and quizzical smile. He nodded in return.

Behind him, the door swished open again and Daniel came in, looking a little disorganized as he always seemed to right before a mission. He gave Teal’c and Sam a wave of greeting, then was already deep in discussion with Doctor Barthollo. Teal’c glanced at Captain Carter, one eyebrow raised, but she only shrugged her lack of knowledge. The Jaffa was not always certain of human facial expressions, but Daniel Jackson did not seem worried or uneasy to him.  

The door opened once more, and before Teal’c could even turn, he heard O’Neill’s voice call out from behind him. “Okay, kiddies, it’s 0800, time for take-off.”

“Take-off?” Teal’c turned toward the man, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“It’s an expression, Teal’c. Means it’s time to go,” O’Neill said as a quieter aside, then louder, “We all here? Daniel, you’re not gonna wear that hat, are ya?”

Daniel just gave him a quick, unrepentant grin.

“Great,” O’Neill said with an exaggerated sigh. “Their first experience with people from Earth and they’re gonna think we’ve got no fashion sense at all. Well, let’s get going, campers. Dial her up!” The last was to the technicians who sat in the glass control booth above, and one of the them nodded, working her console. A moment later, the Stargate began to turn.

Captain Carter met Teal’c’s eyes again, and this time she gave him a warm, relieved smile. The Jaffa was also becoming fairly certain that what problem had been between Daniel Jackson and O’Neill was now resolved. The Stargate whooshed open, settling into its familiar shimmer, and as the archaelogist passed him on the ramp, he also gave Teal’c an appreciative grin before he disappeared through the gate.

If there was any doubt left in Teal’c’s mind, it dispersed as O’Neill clapped a hand on his shoulder on the way up the ramp. “We better hurry up before Daniel gives away the planet or something this time.” And he winked at Teal’c.

He did have much to learn still about the Tauri, but one thing Teal’c knew for certain was that he’d found his place among them. With silent satisfaction and an almost smile, he followed his team through the gate.

The End


End file.
